A variety of objects are present in the way of people walking and moving in everyday life. People busy with their everyday lives are often not attentive to these objects present in their way. As a result, these objects pose risk of accidents that can often lead to serious injuries. As an example, busy people are often inattentive to rungs or steps of a stepping structure such as a ladder, especially while climbing down. This results in missteps or falls after landing that can cause serious injuries. As another example, bikers are often unsure if a moving object or pedestrian is moving into their path and injure themselves in the event of a collision. This can also lead to serious injuries. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a low-cost portable electronic device for monitoring and alerting about the presence of an object to prevent occurrences of injuries.